Squall's Room
by Evil Ducky
Summary: Poor Squall Leonhart has his room invaded by freaks from other animes and videogames. Extreme cross-over. Loads of OOC and randomness. Reviews greatly appreciated, flames used to dance around.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character mentioned in this story, anime or videogame. They are all property of their rightful owners and creators.  
  
Author's Note: Don't mind me! This is just some craziness that I wrote for fun! Flames will be used to do a jig around!  
  
Squall's room  
  
One day, at SeeD, Balamb Garden, Squall Leonhart was lying in his his bed, thinking about how the day had been, something strange happened. Rick from Dino Crisis bursted into his room with a grenade launcher, screaming "Fire in da' hole!" He shot out the window, then jumped out of it. Squall sat straight up.  
"The hell??"  
Shortly after, Gail from Dino Crisis rushed in, tripping on a raised part of the rug. Then Regina, also from DC ran in, tripping on Gail's head.  
"Who the hell are you two?"  
Regina got up quickly, and shouted "open your eyes, you freak! Can't you see I'm trying to kill some dinosaurs today?" Squall was very puzzled at all this. "I'm not a freak! and my eyes are open already!"  
Regina looked at him suspiciously. "Do you know Dr. Kirk?" she asked.  
Squall fell off his bed. "No, I don't know Dr. Kirk, and why are you here? How did you get here? And why the hell are you killing dinosaurs in my room!?!!??!!!???!?!?" Squall screamed.   
"DON'T YOU DARE INTTEROGATE ME!" Regina scolded.  
And with that, she sat in his closet, gun ready. And, Gail, still on the floor. All of a sudden, Two girls burst in, which happened to be Ayeka and Ryoko, fighting over Ryo-ohki.  
"Ryo-ohki's mine! and her name isn't gonna be turned into Ayeka-ohki!" spat Ryoko.  
"She wrecked my ship and there is a solemn vow at Jurai that any ship that happens to be a cabbit that has wrecked the ship will be mine! Forever! And I don't want any memories of you so I will change her name to Ayeka-ohki!" hissed Ayeka.  
Then, just as they fell out the window, Tenchi burst in and looked around. "What are those idiots doing?" he said.   
"DINOSAUR!" Regina screamed, pointing her gun at the window. "Oh, it's Rick..........RICK!" And then she shot rick and he fell to the ground below.  
Squall, dazed at all this, became angry. He shoved his face under his pillow and said, "This is only a bad dream, just a bad dream."  
A few minutes later, he heard stampeding feet in the hall, and then, banging on his door.  
"Tenchiiiiiiiiiiii! I know you're in there!" said Raye.  
"Oh no! The sailor scouts! They've been after me all day! Hide me!" panicked Tenchi.  
"Go under the bed" said Squall, rather annoyed.  
Tenchi crawled under the bed just as Bunny, Amy, Raye, Makato, Minako and Rini burst in the door.  
"Oh Tenchi! I'm gonna love you and hug you and kiss you and..........," said Rini.  
Bunny pushed her out of the way "Oh Tenchi! You're better than Darien! Oh I know we were destined to be together on the Moon!"  
Makato hit her on the head. "Oh Tenchi! Let's go fight the negaverse with the power of our love for each other!"  
Minako stepped on her foot. " I don't think Artimos will be turning human soon so you don't have to worry about me not being your lover!"  
Amy smashed her head with a computer mouse. " Oh your as smart as a computer! I bet you could challenge ME to a chess match ANY day!"  
Raye shoved the 'evil spirit' paper down her shirt. " I'll take you for a boat ride! And then then we'll go to a barn and wrestle in a haystack! And then we can come to my shrine of love! "   
Tenchi started to sweat nervously under Squall's bed. Riene looked around the bedroom.  
"Tenchi's not here." she said.  
Makato pushed her to the side.   
"Yes he is. Do you know where Tenchi went?" asked Makato.   
"He went out the window." said Squall.  
All the sailor scouts started to climb out the window when suddenly, Minako asked. "Heeeey! Aren't you Squall Leonhart?"   
"Uh......um......well.......I......"  
" It's Squall Leonhart! Girls! It's Squall Leonhart!" Minako called, as the girls screamed and started to climb the wall to the window again.  
Regina stood up and saw the Ronins walk by. "Hey! It's the Ronin Warriors! One for each of you if you get there fast enough!" she said. The girls screamed again and went off toward the Ronins in a frenzy.  
"Are they gone?" asked Tenchi.   
"Yes," said Squall. "Thanks, Regina."  
"Don't mention it. It's all in how you let me kill dinosaurs, or Rick in your room." she said. Squall rolled his eyes.  
A couple minutes later, Heero burst in. He tripped over Gail's head, who was still on the floor, unconscious. He looked over and saw a bothered-looking Tenchi under the bed. He held out his gun and said, "I will destroy you".  
Duo came in, tripped on Gail's head, and fell down next to Heero.  
"You have Toonami fever, don't you?" said Duo.  
Heero sat up. He burst out in tears. "Yes! Yes I have! I don't like it! I like to say destroy! Darn! I'm still saying destroy! I try to say destroy, but I can't! It keeps making me say destroy!Baaarrg!!"  
"It's not even letting you say arg, is it?" said Duo.  
"And that's not even a bad word! Darn! BBBAAAAAARGG!"  
All of a sudden, the Toonami censoring people rush in and arrest Duo for saying Arg. Oops! I said arg! No, no! Don't! I am the narrarator! Stop! Oy.  
Next comes in Trowa, trying to shoot the toonami censoring people for arresting Duo.  
"$@!*&%! I missed! Uh-oh."  
Then the toonami people arrested Trowa for saying $@*&%%. Hey! Cut it out! Oy.  
Now, comes in Quatre, with Lara Croft, saying "get them! Kill them Lara!" Then Quatre gets arrested, for saying the "K" word.  
Now Vash comes in and steals Lara and speeds off on a Thomas.  
Wufie comes in, but he doesn't say anything bad. He just walks in, sees the Toonami censors, pivots, and walks out.  
  
Warning: This next part is VERY strange, and wacko, so anyone who absolutely loves yaoi should STOP READING NOW!  
  
The Ronins run through Squall's room with the Sailor Scouts after them. Minako trips Gail's head, which is now bruised and beat up from everybody tripping on it, and lands at Vash's feet. Vash instantly falls in love with her. He helps her up, and Minako instantly falls in love with him. She blushes.   
"Oh. Thank you for helping me up," she said.  
They instanly have a very....well....romantic conversation.....  
"No problem....." said Vash.  
"Hold me, you fool!" she replied as she fell into his arms.  
"No problem....."  
"Kiss me, you fool!"  
"Uh... No problem....."  
"I love you!.... You Cute lil' fool!"  
"N-no problem!"  
Vash and Minako walk out together.  
All of a sudden, Regina stood up and listened.  
"I think that someone is calling me... it sounds like... Gail! But Gail is unconscious....he has been for a about an hour now... wait! It must be Gail's spirit! He has come to say... that... Rick... is... alive? Oh geez! Now what am I going to do?" Regina looked out the window to see Rick limping off, holding his shoulder. "DIE!" screamed Regina, as she fired several shots, one after another at at Rick. Rick fell, and then got back up again. "Die, damn you!" screamed Regina as she performed the same task as before. Once again, Rick fell, got up, Regina screamed a foul word, shot at Rick, and the same pattern happened for about half an hour, while other anime people came through, and passed.  
Tenchi finally got out, Heero sat there crying because he had Toonami fever, Gail awoke, but someone tripped over his head again and he became unconscious again. Then, a strange thing happened. The door was broke down by an outraged super-saiyan Gohan.  
"Cell! Where are you, you bastard!?" he yelled.  
Gohan stopped, and realized that he was not going to find Cell here, and quietly amused himself by kicking Gail and telling Regina to stop swearing so loudly.  
Miaka came in at one time, and told Gohan to stop kicking Gail, because it was mean. Gohan then told Miaka to go jump out the window, and he was kicking Gail not because because he wanted to be mean, but because it was fun and he was angry. Well, Miaka jumped out the window.  
Weiss Kruez came in and told Gohan to stop yelling at Regina to stop swearing, and she could swear as long and loud as she wanted to because she was cute. Or at least that was what Yohji said. Omi started kicking Gail with Gohan, Ken tried to comfort Heero, and Aya started talking to Squall about how all of these "stupid freaks" got into his room. Then Aya realized that Squall thought he was a "stupid freak" too, so he challenged them to a swordfight.  
Now as you know, Squall's room really isn't that big. In fact, it was cramped in there already, with Squall and Aya sword fighting, Regina finishing shooting Rick, Omi and Gohan kicking Gail, Yohji telling Regina that she should go out with him, and Ken comforting Heero.  
Now, Sana, Hayama, Tsuyoshi, Rei-kun, Mama, Naru-Naru, Oonda, Maro-chan, Zenjiro, Obana, Babbit, Natsumi, Zenjiro's Manager, and Natsumi's Manager, crammed themselves into the room. Natsumi got killed by Aya. Naru bounced out the window screaming, "Nata-Naru-Naru!". Mama drove around and got stranded on Gail's head. Zenjiro, his manager, and Natsumi's manager just walked away with Rei-kun. Babbit flew out the window. Obana said, "Obana desu", and walked away. Maro-chan was with Mama. Sana, Hayama, and Tsuyoshi couldn't keep up with the action even though thier show is very fast paced. This was faster, so they left to annoy someone else. Oonda, well, he was confused and had a headache, so he helped himself to Squall's bed.  
Luna and Alex from Lunar Silver Star Story came in, but jumped out the window. Gohan was quite amused at all this, so he started to laugh uncontrollably.  
The crew of the Outlaw Star came. Aisha kicked Gail with Omi and the laughing Gohan. Gene told them that he had to leave for a date. Melfina helped Ken cheer Heero up. Susuka sipped tea while talking to Regina, who was still ignoring Yohji, who hadn't given up yet, and wasn't about to. Jim made freinds with Gohan, kicked Gail a couple of times and stuff like that.  
Lina Inverse came in and tried to blow up Squall's room, but was distracted by Ken, whom she thought was very cute.  
Kenshin joined Squall and Aya's swordfight.  
Card Captor Sakura thought Lina was a card, so she tried to capture her, but got thrown out the window by Gohan after he told her to leave a facinated person alone. Lina didn't even notice.  
Ferio came and joined the lethal sword fight, which now had four people against one.  
Makoto came and went. He didn't want to know.  
Shinji ran in naked screaming, "DEATH BY PENGUINS!" After him came Pen Pen with a plastic knife.  
Van Fanel said that he heard there was a party, but got rejected by Gohan, who I guess was now the bouncer. Ranma got rejected too.  
Well, Regina hauled Gail's now dead body away and left. Melfina, Heero, and Ken left, followed by Jim, Aisha, Suzuka and Lina. Kenshin, Ferio and Aya limped away, and Squall limped to his bed and pushed Oonda off, who soon left.  
Gohan left because there was no Gail, and Yohji left because there was no Regina. Since Gail was gone, Mama and Maro-chan had left also.  
Now Squall was finally alone... or so he thought... There was about a half hour of silence. Then Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Edea, Cid and Irvine came into his room to say good night. Squall sat straight up.  
"Get outta my room you bunch of parasites! G'won! Get out! Shoo! G'night! G'bye! Whatever! Just go and don't come back!"  
Squall slammed the door in their face, locked it, closed his window, locked it, and drew the curtains. There was never such a day in his life, when there were so many people in his room at once. People had gone in and out of his room for about eight hours. That day, exactly 100 people had been in his room, 10 for the people not mentioned, and 10 for toonami censoring crew. Finally, the person who had been in his room the longest, was the one and only, unconscious Gail. 


End file.
